With the rapid development of computer application technologies, various image editing applications emerge. By using simple and practical image editing functions of the image editing applications, a user can easily produce images with various effects. Therefore, image editing applications have been popular among a wide range of users.
In existing image editing applications, multiple templates of different types are usually preset for selection by a user, so that after the user selects a to-be-edited image and a template, the to-be-edited image in a display area of the template. In the image display process, the size of the display area of the template selected by the user is not always exactly equal to the size of the image. To fit the image to the display area, a common method is to directly select a central area of the image and display the central area in the display area of the template. However, in this case, content presented in the display area of the template to the user may not be important content in the image.
In addition, the user usually adjusts the range of the display area of the template as required, for example, drags the right border of the display area to enlarge the range of the display area. After the range of the display area is changed, to fit the previous image to the changed display area again, a common method is to continue to present a part of the image that is not displayed to the user along the dragging direction. Similarly, in this case, content presented in the display area of the template to the user may not be important content in the image.
As described above, in the existing image display process during image editing, the accuracy of image display is unsatisfactory.